Busted
by Atsuma-1
Summary: "Those boys will make great friends for our Yuu, no dear?" the woman said as she watched the boys run.  "Yes... hopefully nothing more."  "Aw come on dear... the younger boy would make a cute wife for Yuu."  "..."
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: **I don't own DGM!**

A/N: Atsuma: One of my friend's gave me the inspiration of this story when she was talking to me. I hope you enjoy.

Lavi: This is great!

Allen: …

Chapter One: Meeting Mom and Dad!

"Lavi, I don't think we should do this, I mean what if they find out I am underage. I shouldn't be here." A pale boy with white hair whispered nervously as he frantically looked around the strip with his silver eyes; woman with bunny suits and show girls were advertising the Casino's around.

"Relax Allen! No one wills know." said boy chimed, he had red hair and one of his eyes was covered by a bandana like an eye patch and his other eye was a beautiful green that shone with mischief. He was older and taller than the boy beside him. He brought the younger boy because he was always good for a laugh especially if he could get him to change to his 'dark side.'

He grinned at the remembrance of his little friend cheating at poker to earn money for them to eat and have a place to sleep-at least he thought he cheated, never could tell...

"But Lavi, we could get into a lot of trouble." the younger boy insisted.

"Come on 'Sprout, we haven't been here in ages, live a little!" Lavi said as he wrapped his arm around Allen's neck.

"I think you had too much to drink already, and there is a reason I avoid this place..." Allen shuddered as he remembered his childhood with Master Cross; one should wonder how he got out with his mind intact... most of it anyway...

"Fine, one last stop; I promise!" Lavi insisted while dragging a struggling Allen towards a Casino shaped like a pyramid.

"That's what you said last time!" Allen tried to break from the grip.

Neither of them noticed that a cop was coming their way until he stopped right in front of them.

"Nonsense, come- whoops!" Lavi said with a less cheery voice, dropping Allen onto the concrete.

"OW! What the hell Lavi? That hu-" Allen said as he clutched his throbbing head, his eyes caught polished shoes and he trailed them up a black uniform, as he reached the chest he saw a police badge on the left breast pocket before continuing to the man's face, "Hello officer." he said meekly as the setting sun obstructed his view of the man's face.

"Hello, I would like you to show me your ID's." the policeman said as he helped Allen up.

"Thank you," Allen said and went back to Lavi's side and hissed to him, "I told you, if he finds out that we are underage and that you are drunk... Master will be mad."

Lavi chuckled, "Um... well ya see..." Lavi tried to say with an intoxicated mind.

"Yes?"

"Ya see... him and me..." Lavi tried but nothing came to mind, "He and I are-"

"We got separated from our parents!" Allen blurted out, _'Way to go idiot!'_ he bit his tongue, _'He won't believe it.' _

"Would you like me to help you find them?" the cop questioned.

Allen panicked, "Ah, No, Uh... Thank you, I... I... I think I see them... over there." He said as a middle aged man and woman with black hair and navy-blue eyes waked towards them, _'Crap!'_

Allen threw himself at the woman desperately, "Mom I was so scared! Brother and I got separated from you and papa!" Allen continued, "Good bye free world, hello prison.'

"Ma'am are these really your children?" the cop asked the unknown woman.

"Yes, I thought they would be following behind me but they were gone when I turned around." the woman said as she wrapped her free hand around Allen's back.

The man beside her looked sternly at the red head who was trying to keep from bursting out in laughter.

'She's playing along, she's helping me... she smells so nice... like flowers' Allen's eyes widen at the thought as the woman ran her hand over his back.

"They don't look anything like you. Are they really your children or are you just pretending so they don't get in trouble?" the cop asked.

"They were adopted for my boy to have friends his own age; I didn't want him to grow up alone. My husband and I are rarely home so I worry for him." the woman said as she kept her arm wrapped around Allen, her husband was keeping Lavi from falling over his own feet.

"I see, please make sure you keep them at your side while you are at the Strip, and enjoy your stay." the cop said as he turned and walked away.

Allen waited until the man was out of sight before letting go of the woman's arm, "Thank you so much!" Allen bowed gratefully only to have his face be pulled up by the woman, "Beautiful." he said out loud by accident and blushed.

The woman was beautiful, her long black hair was pulled into a low pony tail and she wore a long royal blue dress that showed her curves and paleness beautifully, the dress had white lily's designs on the bottom, to complete it. The woman's shoes were also blue and her purse matched them perfectly, her eyes were soft and kind with amusement their depths before she full out laughed. Her laugh was like chiming bells and it made him blush more.

Her husband was handsome, his angled jaw was firm and his eyes calculating showing no emotion aside from a hint of amusement, He had short raven hair combed back only a few stubborn strands falling and framing his face, he wore a white blazer with a white collared shirt, black slacks and dress shoes, "The both of you should be careful... Especially you red head." his voice was husky and clipped. His cologne was spicy but calming. He started to chuckle as he noticed the younger boys face.

Both adults were laughing as he stuttered, "I-I- I mean- you smell nice. No wait... I mean... Shut up Lavi! You didn't do anything to help!" Allen saw his friend rolling on the ground laughing, "Oh... Never mind..." Allen pouted making Lavi laugh harder, which only succeeded in making him mad and he stomped away.

"Your face is hilarious Moyashi-... Moyashi? Allen? Buddy? Buddy~? Wait up Allen!" Lavi said as he noticed his friend leaving him, he scrambled to his feet and ran after him.

"Those boys will make great friends for our Yuu, no dear?" the woman said as she watched the boys run.

"Yes... hopefully nothing more."

"Aw come on dear... the younger boy would make a cute wife for Yuu."

"..."

"ALLEN, DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" Lavi shouted as he tried to catch up.

"GO DIE IN THE GUTTER!" replied Allen over his shoulder, not slowing in the slightest.

Atsuma: Yay! Done…. Hopefully with it…. If you want more please tell me, until then **REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Meeting the Groom-To-Be!

A/N: Atsuma: So I am at Star's house and she is forcing me to write, so I am trying to do chapter 2, so here it is… I am trying to edit it to fit Kanda's personality.

It had barely been three hours since Lavi and Allen had seen the couple. Three freaken hours... and the debt collectors were hot in their trail, well Allen's trail. He had lost Lavi after the first hour. All of this was Lavi's fault by the way, he was unwillingly dragged into it. They should have gone home from the beginning but no, the rabbit insisted on going to the casino where the debt collectors were waiting for them.

"Stupid Lavi, why did he have to get lost?" Allen muttered as he took a sharp turn. He wanted to get away from the strip, away from the people. (He was the one lost. He had taken the wrong turn but he would not admit it.)

_'I can't run anymore...'_ Allen thought as he swerved around a bunch of people heading his way he looked behind him and noticed that the collectors where having trouble getting around the people and sprinted around the corner only to run into a swarm of people, "Eep." he squeaked as he was swallowed into their masses. He struggled to get away from them and reached out for something to pull himself out. He touched something long, silky, and thick before he pulled himself out.

"Ow! That fucking hurt!" a voice groaned as their neck stretched backwards.

Allen was surprised to hear someone moan in pain until he noticed that his tight grip was on long silky black hair leading to a handsome young man, just a couple years older than himself, "Uh-uh... Um... I'm so sorry! I- i- di-!"

"Shut up dumb-ass! I can't understand shit now let my hair go!" the elder hissed as he straightened and turned to Allen.

Allen was stunned and his grip slacked on the other boy's hair. It seemed like forever as he stared at the stranger. His skin was tanner than his own but still very pale, his cobalt eyes locked on him, shimmering blue as he glared, and he wore a black silk shirt, straight black jeans, and black shoes. He flinched at the cold-hearted glare, his hand slowly removing itself from the stranger's long ebony hair as he slowly backtracked, "I-I'm sorry..." he whispered, not realizing that he was going towards the road.

He heard a voice and turned his head to meet the shaded eyes of the collector and his eyes widened in distress.

"Oi! He's over here!" One of the collectors yelled as the others came around the corner.

"Oh... crap!" Allen cried as he tried to run away only to hear a honk coming towards him and he looked to see a black car coming at him_, 'Oh no! I forgot about the road… I'm going to die...'_, a voice broke through his thoughts as it cussed and hissed, before a strong hand gripped his elbow and roughly pulled him back onto the sidewalk as the car zoomed by.

"What the hell were you thinking moron, running out into traffic like that?" the stranger said, as he glared down at the boy in his grip. The boy was small and frail looking, he had white hair and wide silver eyes, and he wore a white collar shirt, a red ribbon tied around his neck, and grey slacks with run-down shoes.

"Er..." Allen tried to say, still in shock from nearly being run over and stunned by the fact that the stranger had actually saved him just then.

"Do you want to die, Moyashi?"

"Um..."

"Answer me!" The dark-haired male snapped, shaking him sharply.

"I have to get away from them..." the boy finally muttered, eyes still wide with fear as he looked towards the men in black that stopped in front of them, "I can't get caught, I have to go..."

It was the only thing the boy said and it was pissing him off.

"Give us the boy."

"Why should I?"

"He owes us a bit of money."

"Tch, take a hike, I have my own business with him," The older boy muttered angrily as he glared down at the boy that seemed to hide his face with his hair.

"We can't do that, now just give us the boy and walk away."

"I told you to take a hike." The dark-haired growled as he glared at the men, "Better yet piss off." he hissed and he roughly dragged the boy with him as he crossed the street.

Allen obediently followed, and he knew by the force of the other's grip that he was going to have bruises at the end of the day, but he noticed that the collectors didn't come and for that he was grateful. He took a peek to the other side of the street to see them leave while muttering to themselves.

"Now you'll tell me what the hell you were thinking when you decided to run into the streets," the stranger's voice cut in, "Moyashi."

"I'm sor-"

"Don't fucking apologize!"

"I'm... er... thank you."

"I don't need your thanks either," He said as they walked down the strip.

Allen's stomach decided to growl at that moment and he blushed as the man turned to look at him, "I'm hungry?" Allen stated meekly.

"Tch."

The man dragged him towards the MGM, "You will tell me what you were thinking after you eat. I will make sure of that."

"Um... who are you?" Allen asked as his wrist was released and he rubbed at it, trying to make the blood flow again.

"Kanda."

"Kanda?"

"I don't like repeating myself."

"Does Kanda have a last name?"

"It is my last name dumb-ass."

Allen's eye twitched, "Fine, does Kanda have a first name?"

"Instead of asking stupid questions answer my question." Kanda growled as he lead the boy through the crowded.

"What was your question?" Allen asked not remembering what was said, "And where are we going?"

"Stupid Moyashi can't even remember one question, I asked 'what the hell were you thinking running out into the streets like that?' and we are getting something to eat."

"O-oh, I was trying to get away from the collectors… I had forgotten that the road was in front of me, why did you save me by the way?"

"… Your stupidity amazes me, trust me I wouldn't have cared if you had been run over but my reflexes were faster and I ended up saving you."

"Why didn't you hand me over?"

"You are oddly inquisitive Moyashi. It's annoying." Kanda said bluntly.

Allen was offended and had enough of being the polite gentleman, "Well _BaKanda_, my name is not Moyashi its Allen Walker. I'm starting to wonder if there is anything in this world that doesn't annoy you." Allen said with an innocent smile.

"The world is full with idiots why wouldn't I be annoyed."

"ALLEN-CHAN, I have been looking all over for you." A red head with a bandana over one eye said as he glomped the smaller male who was not prepared to be tackled taking both men down.

"My prime example." Kanda commented to Allen who was on the floor trying to pry a red-head off of him.

"Let me go Lavi!" Allen struggled with his friend, "Don't squeeze either!" he said before he successfully removed his friend from him and stood up.

Lavi stood up too, "Sorry pal, but you gave me a scare when I saw that you were almost hit by a car."

"You saw that? From where? And how did you get rid of the collectors?" Allen asked all at once.

"Whoa- too many questions, for now let's thank your savior by offering to pay for lunch." Lavi said before turning to the Asian man, "Name's Lavi, also go by Junior, your pick, thanks for saving Allen" Lavi said as he swung an arm around Allen.

Kanda nodded and gave his own name begrudgingly, "Kanda." He said as he took a peek at the time before turning back to the two in front of him.

Allen removed the red-head's arm and said, "Lavi, give them to me."

"What?"

"Didn't you hear me? Let me say it clearly, give-them-to-me."

"Um… I don't know what you're talking about." Lavi tried.

"Now." Allen gave him his best 'I'm not in the mood for your games, now hand them over' glare.

"But-"

"No buts-"

"Wh-"

"No questions either!" Allen said as he held out his hand.

"Why not just tell me not to breath." Lavi muttered as he dug two wallets from his left pocket, three more from the other one and handed them over to a surprised Allen.

"All of them." Allen sighed, _'He got more than I thought.'_

Lavi went under his shirt and took out three more wallets, two more from his back pockets one in each pocket, and one more from under his bandana.

"Quiet the collection." Kanda said as he saw where the boy took out the wallets from.

"….. I like to collect rare wallets." Lavi said.

"Really? Did you know that one of these wallets was bought from the thrift store?" Allen said.

"…" Lavi looked at his collection and noticed Allen was right.

"You're a fucking pick pocket, like hell I'm letting you near me." Kanda grunted.

"Give these back." Allen said.

"What?"

"I said to give them back."

"But-"

"No buts."

"Wha-"

"No questions either and they better have all their things in there."

"…"

"Yes, you can breathe." Allen said playfully as he handed the wallets off.

Kanda smirked.

Lavi sighed, "Wait here." He said before he left to find a police box to drop them off.

"Wait." Kanda said.

"You'll help?" Lavi asked.

"Give me my wallet."

"How?"

"I'm not stupid."

"Fine." Lavi sulked as he took out a black leather wallet from his back pocket, "It was the nicest wallet too."

Kanda took it before saying, "and my credit cards."

Allen glared at Lavi as his friend gave the man all his cards.

"My money too stupid usagi." Kanda said while he placed all the cards back in their place.

"Stingy." Lavi said as he handed a bundle of bucks back to the man.

"Also my debit card."

"…"

"You're good." Lavi complimented as he gave that back.

"My I.D." Kanda said with a hand out.

"… You are really good." Lavi said with a goofy smile as he handed the man's stuff.

Allen was shocked on how the man knew Lavi took his wallet; he was also ashamed Lavi took the man's wallet.

"Now you can go." Kanda said as he and Allen watched Lavi go.

To be continued!

A/N: Atsuma: Now that you are done reading please review. I was able to finish this today, yay me! Please tell me any funny story that has happen to you… It might help me update faster… Oh and if you do please keep it T rated or PG-13. Thank you for reading.


End file.
